My Inspiration
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: ONE-SHOT Namine doesn't have any inspiration, Can Roxas help with that?


yay :D  
another one-shot!  
disclaimer: i own nothing D:

**My Inspiration **

x.x.x.x.

Namine was very frustrated. And she never gets frustrated. She glared down at the blank white paper on her lap. It was empty, something rare. She had no inspiration at the moment. Nothing was popping into her head. Everything around her has already been drawn by her once or twice. She sighed and stared out of her window to her balcony. It was raining, but she wouldn't want to draw that. Then, she heard something hitting her window. When she came closer she saw that someone was throwing pebbles at it. She opened her window and saw a boy with blond spiky hair look up at her.

"It took you long enough! Can I come in through the window?" He yelled.

She merely gave a thumps up, not wanting to use her voice. She saw him climb up the tree that was next to her balcony.

'_It's kind of ironic how that's there.'_ Namine thought.

"You okay Namine?" The boy asked.

"I have no inspiration right now Roxas." Namine sighed, looking into the boys deep blue eyes.

"No inspiration? For what?" Roxas was always so clueless, like his brother.

"For ART Roxas, ART." Namine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Roxas closed his eyes, and looked as if he was deep in thought. Then his eyes snapped back open.

"Oh, I know what you could use!" Roxas said jumping up and down like a five year old.

"What?!" Namine said eagerly.

He didn't speak, but pointed to himself. Namine looked at him surprised. She has never drew him, but she has drawn all her other friends. Well, at least no one knew she drew Roxas, she has but in secret. She wouldn't want anyone finding out about her secret crush, now would she?

"You can draw me! Please?!" Roxas begged.

"I don't know…" Namine said slowly.

"C'mon, it won't be THAT bad." Roxas said with a grin.

"I…guess I could…." Namine decided.

"Yes! Now what do we do?" Roxas said smiling.

"You sit over there on the bed, I'm going to stay here on the chair." Namine said pointing to her bed.

"Okay!" Roxas was excited.

Namine stared at Roxas's features quietly. Roxas was definitely good looking for a sixteen year old. His big blue eyes were beautiful, and sometimes Namine got lost in them. His hair was…unique, but nonetheless attractive. But his smile was what she loved. It was always on his face, he never frowned at all. Namine quietly smiled, not knowing Roxas was studying her as well.

"Hey Namine." Roxas called.

"Yes Roxas?" Namine replied.

"Who do you like?"

That caught Namine off guard. No one has ever asked her that before, not even Kairi.

"W-why do you ask Roxas?" Namine said, unwilling to give a straight answer.

"Because that guy is lucky." Roxas said quietly.

"Lucky?" Namine said puzzled.

"Would you like to know who I like?" Roxas said as he stood up and approached her. Namine thought he would do something stupid, but he sat down, next to her feet, leaning the of his back head on her legs. The contact made Namine slightly shiver, since she was wearing a short white dress.

"Uh, I-I guess." Namine said, still unsure about what was happening.

"Good." Roxas then turned to look at her, and motioned her to come down to the floor as well.

Namine moved to the floor and was sitting next to Roxas, who moved to be closer to her. It looked as if he was going to whisper in her ear, but he did something completely different. His mouth came towards her face, and gently kissed her lips.

'_WAIT A MINUTE…WHAT'S HAPPENING?'_ Namine screamed in her head.

After a moment, Namine relaxed into the kiss. She let her feelings take over, forgetting about everything. She felt Roxas smile through the kiss, and she blushed. He released his hold on her and grinned.

"And that's who I like!" Roxas stood up surprising Namine.

"Roxas, I'm still confused." Namine said truthfully.

"I'm going to point to who I like. Better watch." Roxas winked at her, making her blush.

Namine watched his hand move and point towards her, she looked past her to see if anyone was behind, but it was no one was there.

"You like…" Namine said pointing to herself.

"Yes I do, now I have to go, but I'll call you later." Roxas said quickly, kissing Namine's cheek.

"Wait Roxas!" Namine grabbed his sleeve.

"Yes?" Roxas said looking down at her.

'_Damn my height.'_ Namine thought.

"Goodnight." Namine stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's all I get? Aw, that's not fair." Roxas laughed as he climbed down the tree and quickly ran down the street.

Namine sighed when she closed and locked her window. She walked to where her abandoned paper and pencil were. When she looked down to her paper, she saw half of Roxas's face, and a small message in the corner.

_I love you._

Namine smiled, this boy was surely a handful.

x.x.x.x.

woot-woot.  
another one-shot.  
reviews please :D

peace out !


End file.
